God and His Angels
by Trojan Virus
Summary: A strangely beautiful female has arrived and been accepted into the Akatsuki, and she, incredibly, manages to have all the male members twirled around her finger. But Konan, Konan feels that something's wrong, and that prediction was-unfortunately-very right. Slight bit of Pein/Konan if you squint (squint really hard). Warning: Obvious Mary-Sue.


**God And Angels**

**Hello~**

**Wow, I barely post any story, and I still have one on hiatus…But here goes nothing. This is word vomit, I have no idea where this came from, or why it's here, but yeah. And the genre is strange. I mean, who on earth writes a Parody/Horror fic? A little bit of Pein/Konan, cause Yahiko's dead…Sadly.**

**Hehe. Enough talking for now, and let the story COMMENCE!**

OoOoO

The strange feeling that something was wrong bothered a certain blue-haired kunoichi. She shook her head, convinced that the feeling of impending doom was most certainly a part of her imagination; who would try to cross an S-Ranked criminal organization anyway? Konan huffed, and walked out of Pein's office wearily, trying to clear her throbbing head.

Then, the grinding noise of the hideout's door alerted her.

Rushing to the base entrance, Konan was slightly bemused to see a young (ish) female pushing the giant rock-that acted as a door-away, as if it weighed nothing. Aah, the perks of being a shinobi. Enhanced strength, durability, and all that useful crap.

The female took a rather provocative stance, and batted her ridiculously long eyelashes. Flaunting her hourglass figure, her eyes bore into the Akatsuki members, who were gathered to observe this unusual phenomenon, and her chaotic swirling pools of kaleidoscopic colours (or simply, her multi-coloured eyes), mesmerized everyone. Everyone except Konan, that is.

"I, Tenshii-Aura Cristel Dark'ness Elegance, want to join this organization. I am wanted in all the continents of the NarutoVerse, and I am from the Village Hidden in the Moon. This no longer exists as I killed everyone there. "

Everyone gasped in sympathy (is that possible?) and Pein relented.

"Very well, you may join."

Konan's eyes narrowed. Nonsense! Everyone here killed a lot people, mostly their own clans, so why should a girl, a mere _girl_, be accepted into one of the most elusive, most dangerous organisations in the world? And with the name _Tenshii_? Ridiculous! She hissed, visibly annoyed.

Fortunately, the new member did not cause too much trouble on her first two days, (unlike a certain Jashinist and a pyromaniac) so Konan-heaven forbid-put up with her…Strangeness.

_Un_fortunately, the trouble started on the third day.

Konan was walking about the base, checking on all members, making sure everything was in order. She passed Kakuzu's room (no worries there, he seemed to only be able to count money) and Hidan's room (she rushed past that one, not wanting to see more blood/guts).

Rounding the corner, she heard loud, angry voices coming from Deidara's room. Sighing, she assumed that a couple of members were most likely having another scuffle-they were all fully grown adults, for pits' sake, why did she need to continuously stop brawls from happening all over the place?-and hurried over to the door. A sheet of paper appeared in her hands, and with unrivaled skill, she folded a kunai.

"W-WAIT! TENSHII!"

Deidara's scratchy voice pierced her head painfully. Konan massaged her head, and realizing that the new member seemed to be involved, she crouched by the door and peered into the room. Barely hearing anything, she strained her ears, trying to catch snippets of their conversation. Being the co-leader of Akatsuki, it was her duty to ensure that all members were in fighting condition at all times, meaning, no one should be emotionally distraught in any manner. And Deidara sounded emotionally distraught. Sadly.

"I…really…you…I…like….that…you…please…love?"

Konan eyes widened considerably. She hadn't managed to catch the full thing, but from she could hear, Deidara had _fallen in love_ with a fellow member…Tenshii. This was, however, forbidden in the organization. There could not be anything to distract members from their job, and seething, Konan was tempted to report the incident to Leader.

Then she saw the way Deidara looked at Tenshii, before their lips met in a frenzy of ecstasy. Feeling sick, she decided to let them off.

For now.

OoOoO

Konan felt sick. And disgusted. So far, the new member…Not so new member…Had somehow managed to seduce Hidan (not that surprising), Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu (WHAT?! I thought he only cared for his money!), and the Uchiha. She was increduled, and disgusted. This girl, Tenshii, was ruining their reputation completely, and strangely enough, when Konan had attempted to speak with Leader, he had just mumbled something incoherent and brushed her words aside.

She was sick of this.

Storming up to Pein's office, she decided to settle it once and for all. The leader of the Akatsuki was going to kick her out, whether he wanted to or not, if not, she was going to _force_ him to. And it was general knowledge that she did not, unlike Kisame or Hidan or Deidara, enjoy using brute force to resolve matters. Of course, it had absolutely nothing to do with her gender. It was just her peaceful nature that she tended-and desired-to avoid any type of physical contact with anyone.

For some weird reason, the sign on Leader's door, which usually said "knock before entering" now said "meeting to progress, do not disturb", which was weird, as she knew Pein did not conduct meetings on a regular basis, and when he did, she knew beforehand and had always attended them.

So, she twisted the doorknob, and to her surprise, it was locked. The leader never locked his door. Konan pushed down her worries.

"Yeah, it's been locked the whole day. **We knocked too, but there was no answer.**"

The blue-haired woman stared at Zetsu, who had, as usual, appeared out of nowhere. Now she was really worried, Leader-sama always answered to Zetsu and her. The plant-man nodded politely at her and went on his way, leaving her feeling alarmed-not that he would know, since she always kept her face emotionless and unmoving.

She muttered a silent apology to Pein, and decided that busting into the office was the most effective course of action. So, forming paper in her hands, she molded it to fit the shape of the keyhole perfectly, and calmly unlocked the door.

What she saw, was not what she expected.

They were on the table, kissing passionately and hurriedly, his cloak was open, revealing half his chest. Konan blinked as Pein desparately scrambled off Tenshii, and zipped up his coat rather swiftly. The female previously mentioned, however, just remained where she was, and taking a provocative pose, she flipped her long, jet-black, waist-length hair, grinning.

"Don't look so shocked, honey, you knew he was mine the minute he set his eyes on me. So, could you go now? You're interrupting."

Konan flinched. As she silently berated herself for the reaction, she masked her emotions, pushed her anger down, and bowed at Pein.

"If it is what you wish, Lord Pein."

He stuttered, and a glance from Tenshii silenced him. Pein was truly, and fully, under the control of the woman, and as he gazed at her adoringly, ignoring the presence of his co-leader, and smiled gently. The black-haired woman smirked, and she turned her gaze to the paper master.

"See? Now go away, we have _un_finished business. Oh, and Bluey, you aren't the co-leader of Akatsuki anymore, _I am._ Not to mention, you're banished from this organization forever, and don't you try coming back, 'cause I swear, you'll die."

She chuckled darkly. The bluenette glanced at Leader, who did nothing but continue to stare very adoringly at Tenshii.

Konan snapped. Years of anger rushed up, it consumed her, and pulled her into a void of insanity. She gulped, her immense self-control pushing down the hate; pushing down the sorrow, the emotions, and yet it did nothing but add to the pain, she shuddered involuntarily, preparing to storm out of the organization and never look back.

"Aww, look at the wittle blue _baby_, she's so angry! I'm so scared!"

Konan's shoulders sagged, her conflicted amber irises dulled. Tenshii had taken her everything, her God, her God who loved her, she had taken him away from her, and her God could not stop her. Her God, her God, her God, and his Angel, his Angel of paper, of rain, of everything; they had each other, it was enough. Yet, she stole it, another angel, another black, God-eating angel, that would pull her God to the deepest, darkest pits of hell and let him rot there.

Was she not enough?

The question revebrated through her head. Was she not enough? Was one angel not enough? No, no, no, it was not her God's fault, it was Tenshii's fault, it was her fault, it was their fault, but it was not her God's fault. Never her God, it was just them. Just them. Just them and not him. Just them. JUST THEM.

She jerked her limp body off the floor. Unknowingly, she had sunk there, and lay there, defeated, pained. But it was no longer sorrow that filled her, it was _INSANITY_, it was _MADNESS_. It was the urge to slaughter, it was the primal urge to spill _**BLOOD.**_

She giggled, and Tenshii rolled her eyes. Another hysterical one that had to be eliminated. But then, Konan lifted her eyes. Where it should've been amber, it was red, a crimson, blood-sharingan red. A jerk of the head, and grin too large for her face, nothing reflected the old Konan, there was no trace of the peace-loving origami artist; in her stead was a bloodthirsty killer, a conscience-deprived slaughterer.

Tenshii hissed in alarm.

And the darkness struck its prey.

They burst out of the base.

Angel pitted against Angel.

With Death by their sides.

With God as their witness.

The members rushed out of the hideout, and they were shocked, they were blinded, they were fearful. They stepped down from the high and mighty position of undaunted murderers, to frightened children. Because of the sight of a beautiful Angel, her wings of paper tainted with black ink, the ink of rage, the ink of sorrow, the ink of a black, unhealable, void. Filthied with the atrocities of her thoughts, dirtied with the bloodlust.

They submitted to her as she soared above them.

Only God watched, unmoving, as he watched his dead Angel tear apart the other, he watched her maniacal, crazy smile, her watched her rip the other to shreds. The thing that used to be a woman, Konan, that used to be a pure being of the Earth, was now a soulless, evil demon, who savagely killed-and felt nothing. Who tore her own kind into ribbons. Who wished for-

-A dead, rotting Earth, with her ruling supreme as Goddess, with no God, no being alive to suppress her fully. He watched on with a growing sadness. It was he he created this creature, it was he that forced it out of his Angel, it was he who had caused this-yet he could not stop it, for it would not recognize him, but instead, would slaughter the God she used to love-mercilessly.

He bowed his head.

And then everything stopped.

Her wild, kill-all-who-stand-before-me expression had dissapated, her wings were once again white like snow. The redness, the scarlet in her eyes, faded, but did not go back to the bright, cheerful gold colour, but to a dead, black, grey. She lowered herself to the ground once again, clutching the remains of Tenshii, the bloody chunk of meat that was unrecognizable; her once pretty face mutilated, limbs littered the ground.

No one was sad to see Tenshii leave. Konan had freed them.

They once again submitted to the cold, emotionless woman, inclining their heads towards her in utter respect and fear.

But she had only eyes for her God.

"My Lord."

"My Angel."

And her eyes reverted back to gold.

No one noticed the tint of crimson there.

No one, but her God.

For she could not hide anything from him.

"Mad Hatter: "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?"

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again.

"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "What's the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter"

_-Alice in Wonderland_, Lewis Carroll, Insanity.

For there was only that.

OoOoO

** WOOO~**

** A 2000 worded story-Yeah! Record! I did try to write humor…At the start…And it ended with madness. Again. Oh well, I tried~**

** This story inspiration came to me during a Literature exam. Well, awesomeness. Thinking about Anime during exams, very good, Trojan, very well done. Hehe, I guess my head's a bit messed up now.**

**I hope you like this, guys, if you do, press the little button below that says "review". Thanks~**

**(Actually, if you don't like it, flame me anyway, I don't mind.)**


End file.
